Life Is Too Complicated For A Witch
by hyperpiper91
Summary: Used to be called Sequel to family Reunion why because thats what it is. Takes Place seven years after Family Reunion part 2 in a series
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own Prue, Wyatt, Patty, Penny, and Potter  
  
Sequel to Family Reunion Takes place 7 years later  
Prudence Melinda Halliwell ran down the Jr.  
  
High track field, her undulated dirty blond hair which  
  
she had earlier put into a pony tail was now thumping  
  
against her back as she jumped a hurdle. Prudence  
  
liked to run she took her anger out on the hurdles.  
  
Prudence's younger sister Penny had just turned 7  
  
and she was just as annoying as ever. Wyatt Matthew  
  
was Prudence's twin brother, when they were five  
  
they were told they would have a little brother or  
  
sister. That had been seven years ago a lot had  
  
happened since than. For one thing her aunt Paige  
  
had married a great guy named Glen, they had a little  
  
girl name Patty she was 6(if you asked her she was 6  
  
& ¾). Prudence's aunt Phoebe had gotten married to  
  
her boss Jason Dean, they had a little boy named  
  
Potter. Potter was four and the news had just been  
  
broken to him, soon he would have a little brother or  
  
sister, Prudence's aunt Phoebe was pregnant.  
  
It was already dark and if it hadn't been for  
  
the reflectors on the hurdles Prudence would have  
  
been lost. "Prue, time to go home" called Piper,  
  
Prudence's mother. Her mother always called her  
  
Prue, Prue was her mother's sister's name she had  
  
died before Prudence was born. Prue grabbed her bag  
  
and towel and jogged off to the car. Prue sat down in  
  
the car and took a water bottle out of her bag. She  
  
hated water but her mother said it was healthy.  
Prue was different, so was her family. They  
  
were witches. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Penny, &  
  
Patty were witches. Wyatt and Potter were male  
  
witches. Prue's father, Leo was a whitelighter or a  
  
guardian angel. Glen and Jason were mortals but they  
  
knew everyone had "magical powers". Glen was a  
  
fun loving guy who liked to travel a lot, he was a  
  
traveling salesman and wasn't home very often.  
  
Jason owned the newspaper that Phoebe worked for,  
  
he also traveled but not as much as Glen.  
  
As Prue opened the door to the Manor she  
  
heard someone screaming "Poo, Poo!" shouted Potter  
  
running into Prue's open arms. "Hey Potter" Prue  
  
giggled ruffling the boys hair. A tear formed in his  
  
eye, "what's the matter Potter" Prue asked bending  
  
down to meet him eye to eye. "Mommy" the boy  
  
murmured. "Come here Potter" Prue said taking  
  
Potter's hand "Let's go find your Mom" 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: u know the drill!  
  
Prue and Potter climbed the steps  
  
Together listening for any sign of Phoebe. "Do you  
  
Know where your mom is?" Prue asked "Bafroom"  
  
He whispered. "Okay you stay here" Prue  
  
Commanded. Pressing her against the bathroom door,  
  
Prue heard the water running. "Aunt Phoebe are you  
  
In there" there was no response. "Aunt Phoebe" she  
  
Shouted, still no response. Prue opened the door to  
  
Find her aunt on the floor in a pool of blood. Prue  
  
Dropped to her knees and place her hands over her  
  
Aunt's head. A golden glow emitted from her hands  
  
Healing her aunt's wound. "What happened" Prue  
  
Asked helping her aunt sit up. "Well" she began "I  
  
Was running a bath for Potter and he ran away, so I  
  
Ran after him and I tripped and hit my head on the  
  
Tub." "I'll go get Potter, I'm sure he's sorry" Prue  
  
Said exiting the bathroom "Hey Potter, go say your  
  
Sorry to your mom and if you take a bath I'll tell you  
  
A story before you go to bed." "Okay" Potter agreed  
  
Running towards the bathroom taking his clothes off  
  
And shouting to his mother how sorry he was. Prue  
  
Giggled and descended the stairs to her room in the  
  
Basement.  
  
Screams filled the house the house as a giggling  
  
Penny Marie Halliwell ran up the steps of the  
  
Basement with her big sister not far behind. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: U know the drill!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Prue sat on her bed thumbing through the  
  
Book Of Shadows, a book of Demons, warlocks,  
  
witches, wizards, spells, and potions. The book had  
  
been passed down from generation to generation of  
  
Halliwell women. Wyatt was the first boy in the  
  
Halliwell line followed shortly by Potter. Prue's  
  
mother had made history twice, She had been the first  
  
witch to marry her whitelighter and she was the first  
  
Halliwell to have a boy. Prue's mother owned a  
  
nightclub which she called P3. She was also an  
  
amazing chef, she even ran a restaurant before she  
  
opened the club. As Prue continued to study the book  
  
there was a knock at her door "Come In" she shouted  
  
as her younger cousin Patty entered the room. "Hey  
  
Patty" Prue said looking up from the book. "Hi"  
  
replied Patty climbing up on the bed. "What's up?"  
  
Prue asked. "Not much it's just that I talked to my  
  
mom and she said my dad wouldn't be home for my  
  
birthday tommorow" Patty explained. "Bed time  
  
Patty" Paige shouted from upstairs. "It'll be okay  
  
Patty" replied Prue as Patty jumped off the bed and  
  
started up the stairs "No it won't" murmured Patty.  
  
Prue reached for her phonebook, turning to G she  
  
picked up the Phone "Hi, Uncle Glen........ We need  
  
to talk...................." 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: You know what I mean!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to Patty,  
Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Sang the four Halliwell children. "Patty, why don't you go open your presents while Aunt Piper cuts the cake." Paige suggested. "Okay" Patty replied gloomily.  
  
*************************  
"Thank you Aunt Piper" Patty giggled now officially happy after opening an easy bake oven from her favorite Aunt. It was just like Piper to buy that Paige thought. "Prue, where is your present?"  
  
Penny asked of her older sister. "It should be here any minute" Prue confirmed checking her watch. As if on cue the door bell rang, "I'll get it" Prue exclaimed. "Patty, it's your present!" Prue shouted  
  
smiling at the thing in the door way. "Daddy" Patty shouted jumping into her fathers waiting arms. "You did a good thing" Piper whispered into Prue's ear. "Thanks" she whispered back.  
  
"Lets go bike riding, I want to ride my new bike" Patty suggested. "I'll take her Aunt Paige" Wyatt offered. "Why don't we all go" Glen suggested, "That's a great Idea" Paige exclaimed. "Park, Park,  
  
Park" shouted Potter. "That's right Potter, we're going to the park" said Jason lifting Potter up in the air and zooming him around like an airplane.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, I'm riding a bike" shouted Potter as he pedaled towards his father. Potter's Brown eyes locked with his father's blue ones. "Daddy" Potter whispered, "I can't get off" 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own CHARMED, wish I did but I don't!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The entire Halliwell family entered the manor dirty  
  
and hot. "I call the first shower" Prue shouted as she orbed  
  
to the bathroom. "No fair, Mom she's using personal gain"  
  
Penny wined. "It's okay sweetie, now go wash up for  
  
dinner" Piper replied as she exited the living room to start  
  
dinner.  
  
Penny knocked on the door to her sister's room  
  
"Come In" Prue shouted. "So hows your boy friend" Penny  
  
asked as she galloped down the stairs. "I don't have a  
  
boyfriend" Prue replied returning to her homework. "Loser,  
  
even I have a boyfriend" "Who, Barney?" "No, his name is  
  
aaron, and he loves me." "Your only eight, you don't know  
  
what love is" "Do to" "Do not" "Do to" "Do not" "Do to"  
  
"GET OUT" Prue demanded "No" Penny argued "It's my  
  
room and I say get out" Prue shouted "No" Penny  
  
continued "GET OUT" Prue shouted slapping her sister  
  
across the face twice. "MOM" cried Penny running up the  
  
stairs tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Prudence Melinda Halliwell get your butt up here  
  
young lady, you are in so much trouble" Piper shouted  
  
from the kitchen where Penny was crying. "Yes mother"  
  
Prue asked crossly. "Did you hit your sister"? "Yes" Prue  
  
admitted. "Why"? "She wouldn't leave my room" "Even  
  
so, she's younger and you should know better" Piper  
  
concluded "You're grounded". "I hate you Penny, I HATE  
  
YOU" 


End file.
